1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope processor having a touch-panel input unit into which a user inputs an operational command to perform some functions of an endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent endoscope systems have various functions. Many buttons are necessary to permit command input to carry out each of the functions. In order to decrease the number of buttons, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-329130 discloses an endoscope processor comprising a touch-panel input unit.
In general, a CPU, in which a driver program is installed, drives the touch-panel monitor which the touch-panel input unit comprises. However, if it is the CPU that drives the touch-panel monitor, it may take a while to start the driver program. Consequently, the user faces a problematic delay in being able to manipulate the endoscope system after switching it on.